Alguien más La otra cara del Eclipse
by Angylito
Summary: Basado en el capítulo "Monstruo" y el sig. del libro Eclipse, Edward presencia el beso que Bella le pide a Jacob. ¿Cómo reaccionar si ella se lo ha pedido?. Lo peor es que parece disfrutarlo. ¿Ha llegado la hora de dejarla o de luchar por ella? -Contest


**N/A:** _Bueno chicas, se que hace mucho no aparecía por estos lados, pero recién recuperé mi laptop. En fin, este One Shot que leerán esta hecho especialmente para participar en el Contest Organizado por mi querida Michelle en su Blog "Erase una vez". Aquí les dejo el link de ella. Si consideran que mi historia es buena, pues les pido que pasen por el blog de ella y voten por mí. De todas maneras les cuento que muchas historias que están buenísimas, no se arrepentirán de leerlas. Ah! y como siempre, ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, son de nuestra querida Stephanie Meyer. _

http : / / princessdarkcoffin . blogspot . com /2010/05/alguien-mas-contest-concurso . html

* * *

**ALGUIEN MÁS **

"_**La otra cara del eclipse"**_

_**Summary:**__ Basado en el capítulo "Monstruo" y el siguiente del libro Eclipse, Edward presencia el beso que Bella le pide a Jacob. ¿Cómo reaccionar si ella se lo ha pedido?. Lo peor es que parece disfrutarlo. ¿Ha llegado la hora de dejarla nuevamente o de luchar por ella? Raiting K – Bella x Edward_

_

* * *

_

No le daba crédito a lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, no mucho menos a lo que estarían próximos a presenciar.

No podía hacer nada, mis manos se encontraban atadas a mis espaldas con un hilo invisible, un hilo que por más que luchaba no era capaz de cortar. ¿Cómo hacer algo, como si de sus labios había salido esa petición?.

_-"Bésame Jake, Bésame y luego regresa_". –Y es que hace solo escasos segundos esas palabras habían salido de los labios de mi amor y yo las seguía oyendo como un eco en mi mente como si recién las acabara de pronunciar, como si las estuviera oyendo en vivo y en directo una y otra vez.

Solo con esas palabras mi mundo se había convertido nuevamente en un infierno, mi mundo se había derrumbado por completo junto con la poca seguridad que en mí quedaba y ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. No podía, aún cuando lo único que deseaba con toda intensidad era que no sucediera lo que a simples ojos era inevitable.

De los ojos de Bella emanaban lágrimas de dolor, podía verse en ellos la confusión y la batalla interna que en su mente se llevaba a cabo. Y muy por el contrario en la mente del maldito lobo la alegría estaba próxima a rebozar.

Por un momento quise creer que mis oídos me engañaban. No, definitivamente ella no podía estar hablando enserio. Ella no podía querer besarlo por voluntad propia.

_¿Acaso no se había roto la mano hace unos días atrás tratando de evitar precisamente lo que ahora le estaba pidiendo?._

El perro estaba jugando sucio, yo mejor que nadie podía saberlo, pero al mismo tiempo no tenía como detener esto, dentro de mí, muy dentro sabía que lo que ella estaba próxima a hacer era lo correcto, yo no era mejor monstruo que él, pero sin embargo Jacob seguía siendo la mejor elección, la apuesta correcta por la que ella debía escoger.

Él tenía razón, era mucho mejor que yo para Bella, por él ella jamás tendría que cambiar, muy por el contrario por mí no solo tendría que convertirse en lo que soy si no que la estaría condenando a perder su alma, la haría renunciar a ella por mi egoísmo. La condenaría por toda la eternidad, la condenaría a rendir cuentas en el infierno al momento del juicio final.

Esta era la oportunidad para que ella se diera cuenta de lo que es correcto, aún cuando mi alma, y mi naciente corazón –_Porqué sí, desde que Bella apareció en mi vida mi corazón había regresado para ocupar su lugar en mi pecho vacio _–se hiciera añicos por completo. La estaba perdiendo, la estaba dejando ver que podía escoger entre un futuro conmigo y un futuro con Jacob. Me estaba dando por vencido, había apostado mi vida en ella y me estaba dejando ganar.

Le estaba concediendo un oportunidad única al más fuerte de mis contrincantes, él podía ofrecerle lo que yo jamás podría darle, no con todo el dinero del mundo, ni aún con toda la eternidad por delante. Una familia, una vida normal.

Puse todo lo que soy en sus manos, mi alma –si es que aun me pertenece -. Mi vida –Si es que eso es lo que estoy – y por último mi corazón. Todo eso era lo único que tengo para ofrecerle, todo eso es lo que soy y se le he puesto en bandeja de plata para que lo tome si ella quiere.

"_Me tiembla el corazón solo de ver que__  
__ya no me abrazas más, que de tu vida me__  
__aleje sin apenas comprender. Porque tu amor es__  
__cruel. Quizá no eres feliz estando junto a mí…"__  
_

Aún así no puedo luchar contra lo que Jacob tiene para darle. Y sin lugar a dudas en más de lo que yo jamás podré ofrecerle.

"_Y vine a decirte adiós no puedo__  
__engañarme más. Tus besos no saben__  
__igual en tu vida hay alguien más" ._

Él se acercó a ella, con las manos empuñadas, dando solo tres grandes zancadas para darle rápidamente alcance. Por un momento lo oí vacilar. Dudando en que si era correcto o no hacer las cosas de este modo. La estaba chantajeando de la manera más baja, incluso él la consideraba así. No le estaba dando opciones. Pero finalmente ganó el corazón la batalla contra la razón y el honor dentro de la mente de él. Porqué las ansias por querer probar sus labios eran aún más fuertes.

Los celos me estaban matando, me estaban carcomiendo por dentro, me estaban matando lenta y dolorosamente. Pero pese al dolor que sentía me obligué a mi mismo a pertenecer en mi sitio. _"No debía interferir". _

Se acercó aún más a ella, mientras que Bella imitaba la posición de sus manos a las de Jacob empuñándolas una a cada costado de su caderas, el muy maldito las rodeó con las suyas haciendo aún más visible el contraste de piel entre ellos. La posicionó más cerca de él sacudiéndola con una de sus sucias manos de su hombro. La proximidad entre ellos era aterradora, cómo si esta escena pudiera volverse aún más de lo que ya lo es. Como si eso fuera posible la vi empuñar nuevamente sus manos haciendo tirante la piel que cubre sus nudillos blanqueándolos aún más.

Ella no se reusó, se mantuvo estática en el lugar, mordió su labio inferior, muestra clara de su nerviosismo. Otra lágrima rodó por su sublime rostro. A esta altura su llanto se estaba haciendo desconsolado y yo no podía ir a su auxilio. No podía correr a cobijarla con mi frio abrazo. Quería consolarla y no podía hacerlo. –Más también me había quedado estático.

Jacob tomó sus manos y la obligó a rodearle su cuello con ellas.

Bella había puesto más fuerza en la empuñación de sus manos. No se movió ni un centímetro. Aún no.

Cerré mis ojos, no quería seguir mirando, no quería, no podía.

Pero todo mi esfuerzo era en vano, cada movimiento era perfectamente claro en la mente de Jacob. Y cómo poder culparlo por las ansias y felicidad que él sentía. Cómo si yo mismo sabía lo que se sentía estar así de cerca de ella. Cómo si yo mismo había fantaseado anteriormente con un beso de ella, con la misma e incluso más intensidad de la que él tenía. Si yo mismo había fantaseado por conseguirlos. Si yo quería estar en su lugar en este preciso momento.

Este beso estaba lejos de ser como el que él le había osado robar hace unos días. No, esta vez sería voluntario, es precisamente esa la palabra que me mantenía atado._ –"Voluntario". _

Ella se lo había pedido. Y yo lo había prometido. No podía replicar una decisión que ella había tomado, aún cuando ella estuviera siendo víctima de una jugado tan sucia, tan vil como la que Jacob estaba llevando a práctica.

Finalmente pasó. Él la estaba besando, sus labios estaban en contacto más ella no se movió. No lo respondió. Por un instante, solo por un segundo me relajé.

Ella no se lo estaba respondiendo, quizás era posible que Bella no se sintiera atraída por él de otra manera que no fuera como un amigo. Ni siquiera lo estaba intentando. Y me reí. Sonreí aún cuando la alegría no alcanzó a llegar a mis ojos. Sonreí en una mueca que no dejó ni por un momento su expresión de dolor. Porqué aun me dolía, eso no tenía remedio.

Los pensamientos de decepción del lobo me alegraron.

_¿Quizás ella realmente si me ama como yo a ella?._

_-"Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor, Bella"_.- Le dijo hoscamente_.-"Te lo estás tomando con mucha calma". _

La vi estremecerse ante esas palabras y quise saltar sobre él y romperle la cara a golpes.

_-"Está bien" – _Respondió ella.

Sacudió su cabeza casi de un modo mecánico mientras que las manos de él se deslizaban nuevamente por su cabellera_. _

_-"¿Estás segura que quieres que regrese o en realidad lo que deseas es que muera?" _

"_MALDITO" ¿Cómo era capaz de manipularla de esta manera?_

Sus manos que aún permanecían en la nuca de Jacob tomaron con brusquedad y fuerza mechones de ese corto y negro cabello. Una mueca de dolor cruzó por su rostro. Su mano aún le dolía a causa del golpe que le había dado hace unos días. Intentó soltarse, o eso es lo que yo quizás quiero creer.

Pero efecto contrario a su movimiento Jacob la acercó aún más a su cuerpo y la pasión se adueñó de sus pensamientos. –Mi corazón de detuvo.

La sonrisa en los labios de Jacob mientras la besaba, me desarmó. Y no solo eso. Ella se lo estaba respondiendo, se había dejado caer por el encanto de la calidez que seguramente sentía de esos labios.

Corrí. Corrí tan lejos como pude.

"_Y vine a decirte adiós no puedo__  
__engañarme más. Tus besos no saben__  
__igual en tu vida hay alguien más"_

_Perdí… _

No se trataba de orgullo de hombre. No se trataba de una batalla entre seres mitológicos reales.

NO.

La había perdido a ella. A la razón de mi existir. A la razón por la que había regresado a la vida luego de pasar años cubierto por un manto de sombras parecido a la muerte. Ella la que me había despertado de mi letargo sueño para hacerme ver la realidad. Para devolverme la fe, la misma que ahora había perdido nuevamente.

"_Porque por ti puedo existir,__  
__Porque por ti puedo morir,__  
__Ahora…"_

Pensé en marcharme, irme antes de volver a ver su rostro cuando me dijera su elección. No sería capaz de sobrevivir a esas palabras. No quería vivir en un mundo en el que ella no existiera, no podía soportarlo hace unos meses cuando la dejé y no podía hacerlo ahora que sabía lo horrible que era vivir lejos de ella.

Pronto ella se daría cuenta de que Jacob era mejor que yo para ella, eso si es que ya no había pasado en este preciso momento.

Estaba a punto de cruzar la frontera con Canadá cuando me paré de golpe.

No, no la dejaré. No se la daré en bandeja. No me rendiré así como así. No sin luchar.

Seré un monstruo. Un egoísta pero él también lo era.

"_No me iré, no si ella no me lo pide mirándome a la cara". _

Corrí de regreso. Aún más rápido de lo que lo había hecho antes para huir como un cobarde de su lado. No me alejaría así tan fácil de su lado.

Quizás ella lo amaba, quizás. Pero también me amaba a mí. Y yo a ella con todo lo que soy. Porque ella es mi vida y siempre será MI Bella.

Este amor era la fe que me hacía creer en que lo nuestro podía superar cualquier barrera.

Cuando llegué él ya se había ido, y pude oír como ella lloraba dentro de la tienda. Entré poniendo el máximo cuidado para no molestarla. Pero no pude controlar el impulso de posar mi mano sobre su piel para consolarla. Pude ver lo culpable que se sentía.

Quizás si iba a dejarme.

Yo la había dejado antes, y posiblemente si algún día hubiese regresado la habría visto feliz con él y no me habría quedado más remedio que marcharme y hacerme cargo de mi error.

Pero esta vez realmente sentí que los papeles se habían invertido. Realmente ella iba a dejarme.

"_Y vine a decirte adiós no puedo__  
__engañarme más. Tus besos no saben__  
__igual en tu vida hay alguien más"_

Algo en su mirada estaba mal. Sus ojos húmedos carecían del su brillo habitual.

_-"¿Te encuentras bien?" – _La respuesta era obvia, pero no podía no preguntárselo.

_-"No. Quiero morirme". _Respondió y por poco pierdo el control._ ¿Quería morir?. _

_-"Eso jamás ocurrirá. No lo permitiré"._

_-"Tal vez cambies de idea"- _dijo secamente.

_¿Ella creía que por dejarme yo desearía su muerte?. ¿Acaso no entendía mis sentimientos por ella?. _Sin dudas antes prefería ser yo quien desapareciera de este mundo para pasar el resto de mis días en el fuego del infierno antes que dejar que ella muriera.

Lo mejor sería que yo comenzara a calmarme, si los dos estábamos así de alterados como ella lo estaba nada bueno podría resultar.

Fingí no saber nada, fingí que no los había visto besarse, que no la había visto respondiéndole con esa pasión que conmigo ella jamás había empleado. –Y es que siempre la había limitado yo mismo cuando de intimidad se trataba.

En un momento me preguntó el porqué no estaba enfadado con ella_. ¿Enfadado? _Me sentía de cualquier forma menos enfadado con ella. Casi me gritó a la cara cuando le respondí que ella era solo humana, que si no lo hubiera besado probablemente él la habría besado igual. Lo único que me tenía enfadado era que ahora no tenía una buena excusa para romperle una pata o algo.

Finalmente tanta paciencia y comprensión de mi parte terminó por irritarla aún más.

Pero por poco me olvido de la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo no muy lejos de aquí. La pelea en la que un miembro de mi familia podía resultar mal herido. Por suerte desde la mente de Seth podía sentirme como si estuviera en ambos lados a la vez. Aunque las disculpas constantes y sus repetidos _"Lo siento, Jacob no debió jugar así de sucio" _me hacían desear no poder leerle la mente.

No soportaba verla así, no me gustaba verla sufrir. Tal vez no sabía cómo terminar conmigo, pero yo sería noble, sería como ella lo fue conmigo cuando me aceptó de nuevo en su vida.

_-"Solo me queda tiempo para decirte algo más… -_Labatalla estaba próxima a comenzar. Y nosotros aun no estábamos cien por ciento a salvo de Victoria. Luego de saber que ella no correrá ningún tipo de peligro podré dejarla, podré concederle la felicidad que conmigo no pudo lograr.

"_Y vine a decirte adiós no puedo__  
__engañarme más. Tus besos no saben__  
__igual en tu vida hay alguien más"_

Ella esperó por mis palabras. Con el dolor de mi alma, de mi cuerpo y de mi corazón le dije las palabras que confirmaban que me había dado por vencido.

_-"Yo si puedo ser noble, Bella. Así que no voy a hacer que escojas entre los dos. Solo sé feliz, y de ese modo toma lo que quieras de mí, o nada en absoluto, si eso te parece mejor. No dejes que ninguna deuda que creas tener conmigo influya en tu decisión."_

El ruido del golpe de sus rodillas sobre el suelo me perturbó. Pero aún más lo hiso la cara de cólera que puso ante mis palabras.

_-"¡Maldita sea, para esto de una vez!" –_Me gritó. Y pude ver que ella creí que solo lo hacía para que se sintiera mejor, y en parte así era, pero no del todo, yo realmente estaba dispuesto a concederle su felicidad aún cuando yo ya no encajase en ella.

_-"No, no lo entiendes. No estoy haciendo que te sientas mejor, Bella, es lo que pienso de verdad"._

_-"Ya sé lo que piensas" –_Me rugió_- "Pero ¿es que no vas a luchar? ¡No empieces ahora con los del noble sacrificio! ¡Pelea!."_

Mi Bella, mi amor quería que luchara y yo por el contraría todo esta tiempo había estado pensando en dejarla. Había dejado de luchar por lo nuestro solo por el miedo al rechazo. Pero…_ -"Como"…_

"_Y vine a decirte adiós no puedo__  
__engañarme más. Tus besos no saben__  
__igual en tu vida hay alguien más"_

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase donde pensaba decir,_ "Como fui tan estúpido de considerar siquiera la posibilidad de dejarte caer en los brazos de ese lobo" _ella se había abalanzado sobre mí para besarme, mientras que por sus ojos rodaban nuevamente las lágrimas_. _

Ese beso fue lo que necesité para comprobar que aún cuando ella quería Jacob era yo el hombre sin el que ella no podía vivir.

Por ese beso toda mi esperanza y fe regreso. Ella no me estaba dejando, ella no pensaba hacerlo y yo tampoco. Porque la amo, porque es mía y porque lucharé con mi vida y el universo si fuera necesario para estar junto a ella por siempre. Aun cuando mi egoísmo ganase la guerra. Porque esa batalla en este preciso momento la había perdido.

La miel de sus labios, -Aún cuando olía tan fuerte a perro –m e despertaron de mi pesimismo. Ella me pedía que luchara por ella y eso es lo que haría.

Aunque… Era otra la batalla que estaba comenzando ahora, otra en la que miembros de mi familia y sus amigos licántropos e incluso Jacob se estaban jugando sus vidas…

"_Y vine a decirte adiós no puedo engañarme más,__  
__tus besos no saben igual,__  
__en tu vida hay alguien más,__  
__nunca te podré olvidar__  
__porque por ti aprendí amar"._

_**

* * *

**_

**Ya saben el final de esta historia, lo escribió nuestra querida Meyer en sus libros. Espero que les haya gustado. Aviso que algunas frases como los diálogos los tomé literalmente del libro eclipse en los capítulos nombrados en el Summary. Ah! y los trocitos de canción que aparecen son de la canción "Alguien más" de Belinda. **

**Kisses and bites!**

_**Angylito.**_


End file.
